Dear Prince
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: "Greet the brand new day. The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you. Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?" In which a girl wants nothing more than to get Yuki to see the brighter side of life and smile. Plot line based around the lyrics of the Beatles song Dear Prudence.
1. Greet The Brand New Day

**A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic so please be gentle with me! I've got this friend who just absolutely loves Yuki so if she's reading this fic; you're welcome :P**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the anime/manga of Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Credit for the title of this story and inspiration for this plot goes to the Beatles for their song Dear Prudence. **_

Dear Prince: A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

Chapter One: Greet The Brand New Day

_Greet the brand new day. The sun is up, The sky is blue, It's beautiful and so are you. Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

Chise Kanata didn't think very much of these words until the day she met Yuki Sohma.

* * *

You don't often think about how much one person can change your life in the span of a single day. That is of course, until it happens to you. My life is a simple one; got a mom, dad, a few brothers, and a cat. Like I said, simple. This year would be a bit different however because I would be starting high school, something I dreaded internally for as long as I could remember, as a first year in Kaibara High School. I don't personally have anything against school of any kind, well maybe a little, except for one thing; growing up.

I detested the idea of being 'too old' to enjoy the simple pleasure of doing something one might consider childish, like rolling down a grassy hill for instance, or playing hide and seek or tag. My thoughts on the subject were that you're never too old to have that kind of fun and if someone wants to live that way that's fine too, live and let live. My mother, unfortunately, thinks otherwise. '_The time to put away childish things is at hand_.' she says. Well I believe that is just unacceptable and I intend to keep my 'frivolous' way of thinking.

I would act more grown up in school though, just because it was school and that was what you did when you were in a place like that, I understood that much. But there was always a small part of me that caused my more childish nature to slip out of it's cage and spin up a mess I'd most likely regret. Nonetheless, I put on this stupid looking blue uniform, picked up my school bag, and went on my way to my new school for my first day for the sake of getting an education I knew I needed. It was nice outside; the sun was high up in the bright blue sky, shining down brilliantly onto everything below it, the warmth of it's glow filling me with this uncontainable desire to smile.

There really wasn't a feeling any better than this, or there wasn't in my opinion at least. Much to my dismay, I could feel it slowly began to numb down into a dull, drained feeling as I approached the entry way to my new school. School always really bugged me; there wasn't much freedom to do things and you were always being watched and judged by other people whether it be the teachers or a bunch of gossipy teenagers. I let out a sigh and kept walking, no matter how much I didn't want to. I rummaged through the bottom of my bag to try and find the small piece of paper that had my schedule on it.

"Aha!" I pulled the crinkled piece of paper out from between two notebooks and unraveled it. The first thing on the list had an asterisk next to it so it must be important. '_Please receive a student handbook from a member of the student council or in the guidance office.' _That sounded easy enough, although I didn't really feel like having to go through the trouble of finding the guidance office so I guess I'll just find one of those student council guys instead. Once I checked the paper for the designated building of my homeroom class I found my way inside and roamed the halls for a little bit to see if I could find a member of the student council.

"How am I suppose to know which of them our members they all look the same." I mumbled under my breath as I passed a few students.

A sigh escaped my lips and I stopped for a moment by a large window and set my bag down on the sill. Well ain't this peachy? I'm probably not going to be able to find one in time to make it to homeroom before the bell. This was just my luck, I never was really good at adapting to new environments but I guess I still had to try. I gave the big blue sky one last look before I returned my gaze to the dull colored tile of the hallway and continued walking.

As I turned the corner I saw two boys holding a stack of small booklets in their hands and I felt a small glimmer of hope spark in myself. I sucked in a nervous breath before I walked up to them, trying to stay confident in my movements.

"Excuse me," Crap that came out a lot weaker than I had wanted. "Are you guys on the student council?"

"Yes," The dark haired boy responded. "You're one of the first-years aren't you?"

I nodded and he and his partner thumbed through their stacks.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"Chise Kanata." I said a bit more firmly than last time, which satisfied me.

"That's a lovely name." The other one said.

I didn't get a good look at him when I had first approached them but now that I really got the chance to I found myself stunned for a moment. He was beautiful; he had such rich looking silver hair that framed his face perfectly and an angelic face with a complexion that any girl would kill for. His deep purple eyes however surprised me, while they did look beautiful they also looked sad and lonely. I couldn't help but wonder why such a gorgeous face had such sad eyes accompanied with them. I shook it off and remembered that it would probably be a good idea to respond now.

"Thanks, I like it too." I said casually, hoping to play off the sudden delay in my response.

His friend chuckled while he only gave me a half smile.

"Here we go, Chise Kanata." The dark haired boy said as he handed me a student handbook with my name on it.

"Thanks for the help mister." I said, giving them a small wave before I pattered off down the hall to make it to my homeroom before the first bell rang.

It didn't matter that we had such a short and chance encounter, that boy's face was permanently etched into my mind now but not because of the his lovely features rather it was his eyes. Shining purple eyes that emanated anything but bright feelings, I noticed there was somewhat of a small glow behind them but it wasn't something that you would notice in a quick glance. When I arrived in my classroom I ignored the short stares and glances as I made my way to an empty desk closest to the windows. I guess I couldn't blame them for staring, they probably went to the neighboring junior high school before coming here and I didn't. It was just a bit of harmless curiosity is all, I didn't mind it too much but I wasn't too fond of getting stared at either.

I shrugged it off and let my gaze pan out toward the window and was once again greeted by the grand blue sky, fluffy wisps of clouds floating carelessly through the wide space in no hurry at all. What a wonderful thing it would be to be a cloud, not having to worry about anything but flying through the air. I let out a small sigh and leaned back in my seat and looked down at the top of my desk. One can dream can't they? My daydreaming was cut short by the bell and I groaned inwardly as everyone shuffled across the classroom towards a desk as the teacher walked in.

My attention drifted in and out of his lecture as I let my mind wonder back to the silver haired boy I had seen earlier and his sad eyes. I found myself rooting for him a little even though I didn't know him at all, no one's eyes should ever look that sad. I slumped down onto my desk and buried my chin into the sleeves of my uniform sweater. I quietly hummed a familiar tune to myself and looked up toward the irresistible expanse of blue that seemed to attract my attention time and time again with out fail. I think if he were to see the sky and the sun like I do, maybe his eyes wouldn't be look so sad.

I felt my insides warm up at the thought and my cheeks immediately flushed at the strength of the reaction. This is ridiculous I shouldn't feel that strongly about this sort of thing, it was so trivial and small. Even so, I couldn't pretend like it hadn't happened or that there was no real reason behind it. There had to be, things like that didn't just come out of nowhere. It could be one thing...

No.

Definitely not.

There was no way I could...like him like that. There was just no way! I had only just met him and even then it was strictly business, I needed my hand book and he was a student council member. It was just teenage hormones or some kind of junk like that messing with my brain that's all. He was really good-looking after all so it wasn't completely out of the question.

This isn't worth the time or brain power so I guess I should just forget about pretty boy. It's not that big of a deal, it's not like we were friends or anything so it'd be real easy to do anyways. I let out a small exhale of relief and sat up straight in my seat and decided to finally tune in on the teacher's lecture. Now's probably a good time to pay attention.

"So you'll find that adjusting to the schedule here shouldn't be too hard. I wish you all the best of luck on as we venture through the year together."

I wonder how this year is going to play out. Guess we'll see, now won't we?

**I actually really liked how this turned out which doesn't happen too often when I write fanfics. I hope you guys liked it too, leave a review if you'd like to. Ta!**


	2. The Sun Is Up

**A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic so please be gentle with me! I've got this friend who just absolutely loves Yuki so if she's reading this fic; you're welcome :P**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the anime/manga of Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Credit for the title of this story and inspiration for this plot goes to the Beatles for their song Dear Prudence. **_

Dear Prince: A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

Chapter Two: The Sun Is Up

Words cannot describe the relief I felt when the lunch bell rang out loudly through out the whole school. I stood immediately and bee-lined for the door as fast as I could not paying any mind to the minuscule amount of odd looks I was getting from my classmates.

"Freedom." I breathed out as I went to my locker.

I pulled open the metal door and didn't waste any time shoving my books into it in favor of my lunch box. As I made my way outside I felt the anticipation welling in the pit of my stomach, I could finally feel the sun on my skin, the breeze on my face. There was nothing better to me than these sensations. When I finally stepped out into the courtyard I felt a great sense of relief and tranquility. I plopped down underneath a tree and opened up my lunch box to see what my mother had packed for me, she was a really good cook so I knew I wouldn't be disappointed. And I was right; she had packed me a nice steaming bowl of the crab soup we had eaten the night before with some white rice and steamed broccoli along with a tall bottle of water.

I silently thanked my mother for the wonderful meal before I began to eat. It wasn't until I had taken a couple of bites that I noticed a shadow had covered me and I looked up to see that there was a boy standing in front of me. He didn't say anything though, he just stared at me with this bored look in his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked him, not attempting to hide the suspicion I had.

"This is where I eat my lunch." He said simply pointing to where I was sitting.

"Oh, well I can move if you'd like." I offered, I didn't really mind moving I could always find somewhere else to sit.

"No that's fine." He said with the same simple tone before taking a seat next to me under the tree.

I blinked at the strange behavior and gave him one last glance before I began to eat again. What a weirdo. He was kinda cool looking though, he did this weird thing with his hair where he dyed it half black and then half white which you normally didn't see anybody do when they dyed their hair. His little collection of necklaces also caught my eye and I noticed he wasn't wearing his tie. I smiled to myself when I thought about how he'd probably been reprimanded about it a time or two.

I don't think he cared too much though, he looked like the kinda guy who did what he wanted without caring what anybody else thought about it. I figured it would be a wise decision not to stare for too long considering the fact that it might creep him out to have a girl he didn't even know stare at him like that. I looked down at my rice and picked at it a little, trying to distract myself from the stranger beside me. It wasn't every day some black and white haired guy just sat next to you for lunch. It wasn't so bad though, I thought he was going to kick me out of his spot at first and he could've been a lot ruder about it too.

"So what's your name? I've never seen you around here before, you must be new." He said, lazily turning his head to look at me.

"I'm Chise Kanata, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm Hastuharu Sohma."

"That's a cool name." I said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I like yours too, but people call me Haru for short so I guess you can too if you want." He offered.

I nodded. "Okay Haru, so are you a second year then?"

"Yeah, it's not anything to brag about though so don't get all intimidated or nothing."

I chuckled and nodded. "That's good to know."

"You're pretty chill for a first year, I like it." He said with a half smile.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself." I teased.

He laughed lightly before putting one of his onigiri to his mouth and taking a bite. I had to say this Haru guy was starting to grow on me a little, he was kinda cool which was a bit refreshing to say the least.

"So Chise, would you wanna maybe do this again tomorrow?" Haru asked, his speech slightly muffled by the food in his mouth.

I giggled lightly and nodded. "Are you sure about that? You just met me."

"That's okay, besides you seem like you'd be a cool person to hang with." He said casually leaning back on the base of the tree.

"Well alright. You know, you're a pretty cool guy Haru." I said with a timid smile.

"I know." He breathed out, putting the last of his onigiri into his mouth.

I laughed and rolled my eyes and finished off the rest of my lunch. Letting out a content breath, I slid my lunch box back into my bag and looked up at the sky.

"I guess I should let you know though, my cousins and some other friends usually sit with me too. It's a relatively big crowd, is that alright with you?" Haru asked, sitting up to look at me.

I nodded. "Sure, how come they didn't come today though?" I asked.

"Oh they're third years and there was some meeting held during lunch for all the third years today." He explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah but don't worry about it, they're okay." He said with a reassuring smile.

I nodded and smiled back at him. "I wonder where Momiji is though."

"Is he one of your friends?" I asked.

"No he's my cousin, he's in my grade so he should've been here by now." Haru looked around the court yard for the missing person.

"Haru!" A childish voice called from a distance.

I turned toward it's direction and saw a boy jogging toward us waving with a wide smile on his face. He was a bit...strange looking. For some reason he was wearing a girl's uniform instead of the standard boy's uniform. I shrugged it off and braced myself as he bounded closer and closer.

"I know he's a bit weird looking but, he's a good kid." Haru said just before the boy reached them.

"Hi Haru! Sorry I was late, I had to-" The boy cut himself off when he noticed I was there.

"Oh hello! Are you a friend of Haru's? I'm his cousin Momiji. How come I've never seen you before? Are you new here? Are you a second year? You're really pretty!"

I tried to keep up as he babbled on and on asking me questions I never got the chance to answer because he'd either ask another or say something else that had nothing to do with the statement before it although his last sentence did cause my ears to heat up a little. No one's really said anything like that to me before so it was nice as well as flattering to here him say that.

"Thank you." I finally got to say when he took a breath.

"You're welcome! Ooh, what's that? It's really cool looking!" He said as he pointed toward my chest.

I looked down at the silver ship wheel that hung loosely around my neck.

"Oh that's my oldest brother's, he gave it to me the day he left for the navy so I'd have something to remember him by if he...well," I left it at that because I didn't want to finish the statement, I didn't wanna jinx Henji. Not when he was so close to coming home.

"Oh." The chattery boy, Momiji, went quiet and Haru's eyes had a tinge of worry in them.

"It's okay, he's coming home soon anyways, so I have nothing to worry about." I said with a smile to lighten the mood.

"That's great!" Momiji chirped before giving me a big hug.

My eyes widened a little at the sudden contact and I hesitantly raised an arm to pat his back before he released me. In that short instant I saw a flash of worry in Haru's eyes but it was quickly replaced by realization and then dulled into that same bored look that he had through out our time together. I couldn't help but wonder why he would have such a drastic reaction but I didn't dwell on it and decided to brush it off for now. Momiji grinned at me and then looked over at Haru with a reassuring smile.

"Are you going to be sitting with us from now on...oh I forgot to ask what your name was."

"It's Chise Kanata." I said simply.

"I like that name! It's nice to meet you Kana-chan my name is Momiji Sohma." He said cheerily extending a hand to me.

Kana-chan? That was going to take some getting used to. I grasped his hand lightly and shook it once before releasing it.

"It's nice to meet you Momiji. Haru and I thought it would be cool if I could come here again tomorrow. But, if you and the rest of your group are okay with it, I could sit here from now on. I don't know anybody else here so it'd be nice to have people to sit with."

"You don't? Didn't you go to the junior high school with all the other first years?" Momiji asked.

"Nah, I just moved here." I said casually.

"Oh! Well I hope you'll like it here." The little blonde boy said happily.

I let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Thanks Momiji, I'm having a relatively good first day so that's a start."

"Hey Momiji, here comes Yuki." Haru said pointing ahead of us.

I looked toward the direction of his finger and my heart nearly stopped. It was him! The silver haired boy from before who was with the other guy from the student council. As he drew closer I felt myself panic a little but I knew if I freaked out about it any longer it would only get worse so I took a deep breath and mellowed myself out. When he finally approached us his gaze lingered on me and I felt a little uneasy as it did.

"Hi Yuki!" Momiji chirped with an inviting smile.

"Hello Momiji, Haru." He regarded politely.

Haru simply nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Hello Miss Kanata, I didn't know you knew my cousins." He said in that silky voice.

"Cousins? Oh! Haru is this one of your cousins too?" I asked looking toward him for an answer.

The white haired boy nodded lazily and looked up at the silver haired boy, Yuki.

"Chise, this is my cousin Yuki Sohma." He introduced casually.

"It's nice to meet you." Yuki said politely with a small smile.

As I shook his hand I noticed the smile he had given me was a hollow one and it bothered me a little that he had to fake a smile.

"You too." I said simply.

"I told Chise she could sit with us from now on, is that cool with you?" Haru asked, I was flattered to see the small glint of anticipation in his eyes and it caused me to smile a little.

"Of course Haru, it was nice of you to offer." Yuki said as he took a seat on the grass next to Momiji.

He let out a sigh before he took out something wrapped in tin foil, it looked like it might be a dumpling or a pork bun or something.

"Is that all you're eating?" Haru asked, his voice edged with concern.

I raised a brow at him in slight surprise, Haru's voice had been dull and bored sounding until now so it was weird to hear it change like that.

"Yes, it's alright I wasn't very hungry any ways." The silver haired boy let out a small sigh before taking a bite out of the unwrapped pork bun.

I knew it. I smirked inwardly to myself and noticed the tired look in Yuki's eyes. I took in a small breath and summoned up the courage to ask him what was up.

"What's wrong Yuki? You look exhausted."

He looked at me with surprise flashing through his eyes before he spoke. "I guess the student council work has me a little worn out I suppose, I really just want to go home and sleep."

I frowned a little at his idea of physical relief, although I knew that feeling all to well. I got it whenever I stayed up too late the night before and then had to get up early to take the bus to school. It was too bad that he had so much to deal with that day without any breaks or anything.

"Well at least the sun is up." I said casually, looking up at the sky with a warm smile.

"Pardon me, I don't understand." Yuki said, a curious look in his brilliant purple orbs.

"It's just something my mother's always told me when I get upset or frustrated. She'd say; _Well at least the sun is up. Isn't it beautiful?_ I don't know, it just always seemed to cheer me up." I grinned at the thought and looked over at Yuki to see his reaction.

He looked at me a bit more skeptically than I would've liked and I let out a small sigh.

"I guess it just means that you have to look at the bright side even if you're day sucks." I explained.

"I like it." Haru said simply before leaning back against the base of the tree with his hands folded beneath his head.

"Me too!" Momiji said happily.

I smiled at them and looked back at Yuki who was now looking up at the sky. I looked up too and lost myself in the beautiful blue expanse. The sun shined brilliantly against the baby blue canvas and I let out a content sigh as I let my eyes graze across the seemingly empty space.

"I suppose it is a lovely sight."

My head whipped down to look at the silver haired boy and I felt a grin threaten to spread across my face.

"Yes it is."

**And there goes chapter two! In my opinion, this is coming along pretty well but I hope you guys like how it's turning out too ^-^**

** Ta ta for now!**


	3. The Sky Is Blue

**A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic so please be gentle with me! I've got this friend who just absolutely loves Yuki so if she's reading this fic; you're welcome :P**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the anime/manga of Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Credit for the title of this story and inspiration for this plot goes to the Beatles for their song Dear Prudence. **_

Dear Prince: A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

Chapter Three: The Sky Is Blue

"So Miss Kanata, you say you moved here from Kyoto?" Yuki asked as he stood up from the ground.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty nice but I didn't have a problem when my dad told me it was time to move. I like it here too so it's not like it's a bad thing." I said humbly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"That's pretty cool of you, I know a ton of kids that would bitch and whine if their parents made them up and move like that." Haru said approvingly.

"I agree, that is very selfless of you." Yuki added with a smile.

I chuckled lightly and struggled to keep the blush that threatened to overtake my cheeks as I bumped the fist Haru had offered to me. "Thanks you guys."

"Hey Kana-chan, if you just moved here like you said, does that mean we're your first friends?" Momiji asked, eyes wide with question.

"Hmm, I suppose so." I said blankly.

Momiji grinned widely as he beamed at me. "That's great!"

I smiled and nodded. He was a very overly perk boy and a bit loud but, it was oddly appealing to me. The warmth of his happiness was genuine and rolled off of him in waves and it felt inviting. It was certainly helping me to distract myself from the massive amount of butterflies in my stomach that Yuki was giving me. I hoped that as time passed I would grow immune to the stunning good looks and the intimidation I felt when he rested his cool gaze on me from time to time.

Haru, however, was a completely different story. I don't think I'd ever felt more calm or laid back as I did when I was around him. He had this attitude about him that emulated some what of a 'live and let live' kind of atmosphere. It soothed me in a way and I enjoyed his company the most out of all the others in the weeks to come. Often times I'd invite him over to my house after school and we'd vent to each other about the day or goof off while simultaneously shirking our homework responsibilities until the last minute. In that time I had met the rest of their friends as well and I found them a joy to be around also.

Tohru reminded me of Momiji in some ways, pertaining to the cheerfulness, and I found her positive attitude and occasional wisdom on certain things to be enlightening as well as helpful. Kyo was definitely the most difficult to deal with, in my opinion at least. He seemed to be angry all the time and would always fight with Yuki about the most trivial of things but sometimes, Yuki had it coming. The silver haired boy had a knack for being, to put bluntly, an ass to Kyo and it didn't help that the ill-tempered boy angered easily. Arisa resembled Kyo when it came to a bad temper and a few curse words here and there but overall I liked her way of thinking as well as her mannerisms.

Hanajima was a lot nicer and more inviting than I had heard from the harsh whispers and cruel gossip that circulated around school. She was a no nonsense person and had a good sense of morals and I found that highly respectable. I had been in Tokyo for about a month now and discovered long ago how to adjust myself to the swing of things here and found a steady pace to go by. Being friends with the Sohmas, Tohru, Hana, and Arisa didn't hurt either. It was a bit difficult at first, especially when they told me about the whole zodiac curse with the Sohmas that had been broken a while back, but I eventually caught on.

One thing however didn't change and that was my feelings for Yuki. Be that as it may, the thing that had drawn me to him was what bothered me the most. His deep violet eyes never changed since the day I had met him, they were still as hollow and empty as I remember. Even so, I found them entrancing and beautiful and would unconsciously lose myself in them from time to time when the circumstances allowed it. I wanted to see them glow bright, fill with the mirth and happiness I knew he was capable of having.

I just had to keep trying. There came a time when my curiosity filled me to the brim and finally I caved in from the overflow of it all and decided to do a bit of investigating to bring this matter to an end.

"I guess it might be because he's still hung up about this one thing that happened a few months before you came along." Haru mused lazily, letting his head hang upside down from the side of my mattress. Something he did often when we hung out in my room

"Would you be able to tell me what that is?" I queried, leaning in a fraction from anticipation and nearly upsetting the delicate balance I had while sitting on my office chair.

He pondered it for a moment, conflict contorting his face a fraction, before letting out a small sigh and sitting up right. I scooted the chair closer to him as he leaned in toward me.

"You can't tell anyone I told you this though," He began carefully. I twisted in the chair toward my open door and stretched out an arm to push it closed before turning to him once more. "About a month ago, Yuki and Kyo were fightin' it out a lot because they both had it bad for Tohru."

He paused. "Yuki was the one to say something to her first but she wasn't interested. Instead she was honest and told him she had liked Kyo for a while now and when orange top found out, well, you know the rest."

When I first met them, it didn't take me long to realize Kyo and Tohru were an item but, after hearing Haru's story it all made sense now. After she rejected Yuki for Kyo he must've cracked or something. Usually he always won the little arguments and fights between them but when Tohru chose Kyo over him, it was like the hit that just keeps on hitting.

"That's why." I said almost in a whisper.

Haru raised a brow at me. "Why what?"

"That's why he always looks so sad, so empty. Because he lost the one battle that meant the most to him and he has to re-live it everyday."

Haru smiled and let out a single chuckle. "I always wondered if I was the only one who had noticed that. Until now, it seemed like I am the only one who did. I think it's because out of all of us in our family and maybe even our friends, I care for Yuki the most and can see past the facade he masks himself with."

I pushed myself away from the bed and sent myself into a lazy spiral before the chair slowly eased itself to a stop. When it did I was met with a knowing smirk from Haru that looked awfully suspicious to me and I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

"What?"

"Well I was just wondering why you care so much about ol' rat boy." He said suggestively.

I felt my ears start to burn and I quickly averted my gaze from the dual-hair colored boy. I knew from the start that a guy like Haru would eventually catch on if I attempted to delve further into this topic and it didn't help that he was practically my best friend so he could read me like a book. I let out an embarrassed groan and looked up at him submissively.

"To hell with it, you know why." I mumbled in defeat, crossing my arms defensively.

"I know." He bragged simply.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "So what, you gonna tell him or something?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, it's too soon for him to find out."

I eyed him curiously. "What do you mean too soon?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like you yet so what would be the point in that?" He stated blatantly.

I felt my face heat up a little. "Yet?"

Haru let out a sigh and peered out the open window next to my bed. "Yuki has always been shy and uncertain when it comes to other people so he doesn't has much experience in interacting with them in a way that they'll perceive him as more than just a pretty face. He wants people to like him for the way he is, not because of the way he looks. It's always been something that bothers him, he can't stand it and the fact that Kyo can blend into society so effortlessly makes him more frustrated and more angry at Kyo and himself."

Everything Haru had said made perfect sense and I was seeing Yuki in a whole nother light now. He needed to be taught to admire the qualities in himself and not down himself with envy as well as to persevere and strive to obtain the qualities he wishes to possess.

"What bothers me the most is that ever since Tohru rejected him it seems like he doesn't really want to try anymore. I know she didn't mean to cause him so much grief but since then he's like a child that never comes outside, never to feel the grass on his feet or the sun on his face, never to lay eyes on a cloudless blue sky and breath the free air. It's sad." Haru looked down at his hands and back toward the window.

"That's why I want him to like you Chise." My face burned bright and I felt my teeth involuntary chew at my bottom lip.

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"But what will that do for him Haru? Won't I be just another one of his many admirers?"

He looked told me with determined eyes and shook his head. "No. I've seen the way you stare at him, the look in your eyes is more then an admirer with superficial intent. You truly cherish him for the kindness he shows you and for the gentleman he is. This is what he needs, he's been so bitter and recluse for so long and it needs to end. He needs you and the love and light you can bring to him because you see the things in him that only so very few of us do."

His eyes were filled with sympathy and disappointment. I felt my heart sink a little at the look in his eyes and I lifted myself up from the chair and sat next to him on the bed. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I think...maybe you're the one who's finally going be able to help him see it too." I offered him a comforting hand on the shoulder and smiled confidently.

"Don't worry Haru, we'll both help him see it."

**I'm not kidding you guys, I really like how this story is going! This is such a perfect concept for a character like Yuki (or well I think so). I hope you guys liked it too ^^**


End file.
